The present patent application claims the right of priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 (a)-(d) of German Patent Application No. 100 30 879.1, filed Jun. 23, 2000.
The present invention provides stretched polyolefin multilayered films with at least one peelable outer layer.
Heat sealed joints in stretched polyolefin films, in particular biaxially oriented (i.e., stretched) polypropylene films, often have greater mechanical strength than the film itself, so that on opening a sealed package not only is the heat sealed joint ripped apart but the entire film tears in an uncrontrollable manner. For this reason, peelable heat sealing layers are used which, on the one hand, have good sealing properties and, on the other hand, facilitate controlled opening of a package. An important feature of this type of peelable heat sealing layer is that this behavior occurs over as wide a range of temperature as possible for the heat-sealing mould and that the strength of the heat sealed joint is as constant as possible over this temperature range. This means that the strength of the heat sealed joint in the case of stretched polyolefin films should not be too high because these films have a very low tear propagation resistance and tear in an uncontrolled manner when subjected to even a very small degree of damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,778 describes transparent, peelable films with a high heat sealed joint strength. The peelable layers have a thickness of 40 xcexcm and more. Such thick heat sealed layers are a disadvantage for oriented polyolefin films because these are then used for many applications where the use of thin films is no longer appropriate.
EP-A-0 692 373 describes a peelable film with incompatible polymers in the peelable outer layer. However, this makes the film cloudy which is a disadvantage for many applications.
Thus, there is the object of providing a stretched polyolefin multilayered film which is peelable after being heat sealed at a variety of temperatures and therefore has a wide peeling range. In addition, the film must have as constant a heat sealed joint strength as possible over this peeling range.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a stretched multilayered film comprising:
(a) a polyolefin layer; and
(b) at least one peelable outer (or skin) layer,
wherein each peelable outer layer (b) independently is 0.5 to 5 xcexcm thick, comprises a copolymer of vinyl acetate and ethylene, and has a vinyl acetate proportion of from 3 to 30 wt. %, based on the weight of said peelable outer layer (b). In an embodiment of the present invention, the peelable outer layer (b) is in contact with said polyolefin layer (a).
Other than in the operating examples, or where otherwise indicated, all numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, reaction conditions, etc. used in the specification and claims are to be under stood as modified in all instance by the term xe2x80x9cabout.xe2x80x9d
The film according to the present invention is at least two-layered and always includes, as essential layers, the polyolefin layer (a) and at least one peelable outer layer (b), preferably two outer layers (one on each face of the polyolefin layer (a)), each of which may be identical or different in thickness and/or composition. In the case of a three-layered film and having a single outer layer (b) on one side, the layer located on the opposite face from this outer layer is preferably a heat sealable, non-peelable outer layer (c). From among the many materials which can be used for sealable, non-peelable layers, the following are preferably used in the present invention:
statistic propylene/ethylene copolymers
statistic propylene/olefin copolymers
statistic propylene/ethylene/olefin terpolymers
mixtures of two or three of the preceding polymers.
Particularly preferred as the heat sealable, non-peelable outer layer (c) is a propylene/ethylene copolymer characterised in that it contains 1.0 to 10 wt. % of ethylene, based on the weight of the propylene/ethylene copolymer. The density of the heat sealing layer polymers are preferably in the range 0.895 to 0.960 g/cm3, and the crystallite melting point, depending on the particular type, is in the range 125 to 148xc2x0 C.
The total thickness of the multilayered film of the present invention may vary between wide limits. The multilayered film according to the invention typically has a total thickness of 5 to 200 xcexcm, preferably 10 to 100 xcexcm, and more preferably 15 to 40 xcexcm. The thickness of each peelable outer layer (b) independently is preferably in the range 0.5 to 5 xcexcm, in particular 0.6 to 2 xcexcm, wherein the density and composition of each outer layer (b) applied to the two faces of the polyolefin layer (a) may be identical or different.
The polyolefin layer (a) preferably consists substantially or entirely of a polypropylene homopolymer. An isotactic polypropylene homopolymer with a density of 0.90 to 0.91 g/cm3 and a melt flow index of 1 to 4 g/10 min at 230xc2x0 C./21.6 N (according to DIN 53 735) is preferably used.
The multilayered film of the present invention may optionally contain lubricants and antistatic additives. Classes of lubricants that may be used include higher molecular weight aliphatic acid amides, higher molecular weight aliphatic esters, waxes and metal soaps and also polydimethylsiloxanes. The active amount of lubricants used is typically in the range 0.01 to 3 wt. %, and preferably 0.02 to 1 wt. %, based on the weight of the multilayered film. The addition of higher molecular weight aliphatic acid amides in the range 0.01 to 0.25 wt. %, based on the weight of the multilayered film, is particularly suitable. A particularly suitable aliphatic acid amide is erucic amide.
Preferred antistatic additives include, but are not limited to: alkali metal alkanesulfonates; polyether-modified (i.e., ethoxylated and/or propoxylated); polydiorganosiloxanes (e.g., polydialkylsiloxanes, polyalkylphenylsiloxanes and the like); and/or substantially straight-chain and saturated aliphatic tertiary amines with an aliphatic group having 10 to 20 carbon atoms, which are substituted with xcfx89-hydroxy-(C1-C4)-alkyl groups. Of the tertiary amines, N,N-bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)-alkylamines with 10 to 20 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl group are particularly suitable. The active amount of antistatic agent is typically in the range 0.05 to 0.5 wt. %, based on the weight of the multilayered film. Furthermore, glycerine monostearate is also suitable as an antistatic agent, and is typically used in an amount of 0.03 % to 0.5 wt. %, based on the weight of the multilayered film.
The peelable outer layer (b) and optional heat-sealable, non-peelable outer layer (c) each preferably and independently contain 0.02 to 1.0 wt. %, and particularly preferably 0.05 to 0.2 wt. %, of antiblocking agent, the wt. %""s being based on the weight of each outer layer. Suitable antiblocking agents include, but are not limited to: inorganic additives such as silicon dioxide, calcium carbonate, magnesium silicate, aluminum silicate, calcium phosphate and the like; and/or cross-linked polymer particles such as, cross-linked polymethacrylates or cross-linked polyalkylsiloxanes; and/or incompatible organic polymers, such as polyamides, polyacrylates, polymethacrylates, polyesters, polycarbonates and the like. Silicon dioxide is a preferred antiblocking additive. In the case of particulate antiblocking agents, the average particle size is typically between 1 and 10 xcexcm, and in particular between 2 and 5 xcexcm.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the peelable outer layer (b) comprises a mixture of an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer and a second polymer (e.g., a polyethylene polymer), wherein the ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer has a vinyl acetate content of 5 to 30 wt. %, based on the weight of the ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer, and a melt flow index (MFI) of between 1 and 30 g/10 min (ASTM D 1238).
The ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer of the peelable outer layer (b) is typically admixed with the second polymer in such a way that the vinyl acetate content of the peelable outer layer (b) is from 3 and 25 wt. %, based on the weight of the peelable outer layer (b). The second polymer in this case preferably consists of ethylene sequences. Examples of polyethylene polymers from which the second polymer of the peelable outer layer (b) may be selected include, but are not limited to, HDPE, MDPE, LDPE, LLDPE, VLDPE. These polyethylene polymers may contain a small proportion of comonomers, typically in amounts of less than 10 wt. %, and preferably 1 to 8 wt. %, based on the weight of the polyethylene polymer. These comonomers are olefins with 3 to 10 carbon atoms, of which propene, 1-butene and/or 1-hexene are preferred.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the peelable outer layer (b) consists substantially of an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer having a vinyl acetate content of from 3 to 25 wt. %, based on the weight of the ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer, and a MFI between 1 and 30 g/10 min (ASTM D 1238). The total VA-content of layer (b) is always 3 to 25 wt. %. This can be achieved by using a ethylene/vinylacetate copolymer or a mixture of an ethylene/vinylacetate copolymer with a polyethylene polymer.
Multilayered films according to the invention may be prepared by conventional processes, such as lamination, coating or melt coextrusion. After extrusion and solidification of the unstretched multilayered film (thick film) on the casting roll, the multilayered film is stretched (i.e., oriented) in the direction of run (longitudinally) with a stretching quotient of 4/1 to 7/1 at a temperature of 120xc2x0 C.-150xc2x0 C. The stretching ratio in the transverse direction is preferably between 8/1 and 12/1, and transverse stretching of the film is performed at a temperature between 130xc2x0 C. and 170xc2x0 C. In an embodiment of the present invention, the polyolefin layer (a), and the outer layer(s) (b) and optionally (c) are biaxially stretched (oriented). In a further embodiment of the present invention, the polyolefin layer (a) is biaxially stretched (oriented), and the outer layer(s) (a) and optionally (c) are monoaxially stretched (oriented).
In order to ensure affinity of the largely non-polar film surface to printing inks, under some circumstances the multilayered film may be subjected to corona (or spray) pre-treatment. During the corona pre-treatment, oxygen from the air is typically incorporated on the surface of the multilayered film in the form of carbonyl, epoxide, ether or alcohol groups. Other methods of pre-treating the multilayered films of the present invention, include, for example, flame, plasma and fluorine pre-treatment.
The multilayered films according to the invention are characterised as having good peeling properties. The heat sealed joint strength of the multilayered film (determined in accordance with the method as described in the Examples herein) remains constant over a large temperature range, which provides a wide processing window for packaging machines through which the multilayered film may be run. At the same time, the multilayered films have a low heat sealing temperature, which means that even heat-sensitive foodstuffs can be carefully packaged. Surprisingly, it was found that the peelable outer layer of the multilayered films according to the invention seal not only against themselves but also seal against surfaces made of conventional heat sealing materials, such as copolymers of propylene and ethylene, and also that these seals are peelable.
The invention also provides a method of using the multilayered films of the present invention as packaging films, e.g., as packaging films for foodstuffs.